


A Little Insight From Love For love

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, It's weird how we've been friends for so long, Multi, Other, This accidentally became videl/gohan/dende..., Tumblr Prompt, and later after Buu happened, but never went through that 'crushing' phase, happy start, i hope you don't mind, in the time range of High school, it was supposed to be gohan/dende..., sad mid part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Sometimes you need someone else to show you that you love someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).



> The ask: Psst could you maybe do "It's weird how we've been friends for so long, but never went through that 'crushing' phase" with Gohan and Dende for me please? from AGirlNamedEd
> 
> I hope you and anyone else reading enjoys^^

“Gohaaaan!” Dende called out as he saw him approach in the distance, waving enthusiastically at his friend.

Speeding up a but, Gohan landed in front of the small Namek after only seconds passed.

“Dende!” He yelled back while throwing his arms around him. “I’ve missed you!”

Hugging back with the biggest smile on his face, Dende’s answer was muffled beyond recognition. 

Pulling back, but still keeping his hands on the others shoulders, Gohan smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t hear a word of what you said.” 

A gentle laugh followed by ‘I said I missed you too.’ echoed around the quiet plaza of the lookout. 

They made their way inside, seeing Mr Popo taking care of the garden from a window and stopping by the kitchen to pick up some drinks, finally settling down in a cozy room that Dende had designed.

It definitely used earthly decor, but the overall atmosphere strongly reminded everyone who had been to Namek of it’s essence. Minimal, but with little details that made it home-y. The only thing that was completely un-Namekian were the walls covered in framed pictures of his family and friends. It was his comfort zone.

Plopping down on one of the big soft chairs, Dende sighed happily before asking how Gohan had been.

He told his friend about school: how he had to hide his powers, his adventures as The Great Saiyaman, how Videl would try to figure out who he was. All while smiling happily, before he suddenly stopped talking.

“I just wish you could be there.”

The silence that hung between them was like a deep ache. One you can’t solve, no matter how hard you try. 

Dende had his obligations as guardian, Gohan had school and family to take care off.

Dende was the first to break the silence.

“We’ve got time, so don’t worry about it. I’m sure that everything will work out.”

And not so much later, after Videl proved that Gohan was The Great Saiyaman, after Buu was dealt with, after she and Gohan grew closer, after she got to know all of Gohan’s extended family, she asked him what Dende was to him.

And Gohan paused; friends wasn’t enough, best friends came close but still lacked something.

She told him he loved him. He loved them both. She’d know for sometime, but also knew that Gohan genuinely didn’t realise he was in love with two people.

She told him it was okay. 

That same day they flew up to the lookout to talk do Dende, only to see him standing at the edge facing them. A huge smile on his face.

Hugging the half-Saiyan he opened his mouth and said:

“I told you it would work out.”

They ended up talking for hours, Dende and Videl bonding over their shared love interest and how dense he could be for someone so smart.

It wasn’t usual, their relationship, but then again, neither were aliens, half aliens and people who could grow multiple arms and shoot power beams. 

No, it was anything but usual, but that suited them perfectly fine.

Extra scene: 

Gohan approached Dende as he stood making tea in the kitchen for the three of them, catching him alone.

“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” He asked fondly.

“Being a god, even if it is a small title compared to the kai’s, it has it’s perks.” Premonitions apparently being one of them.

“Well, let me know it when you have one next time, because last time it didn’t ease me at all.” He gently joked as he picked up the filled cups and walked back to Videl as she sat in a big soft chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me that extra scene was adorable. I though it up last minute...
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it and/or to let me know of any mistakes.


End file.
